Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Chiikara
Summary: ONE SHOT, SeiSub Vampire hunter Seishirou walks a road to death, to life, to the past, and to the future...and at end of each lies the same green-eyed vampire.


_I can give you eternal life_

...was all he heard before he set out to search for her, or rather, him, the woman who could or could not be his destined. She was a beautiful thing, the diva, her hair in a glorious shower around her head, perfectly curled. She smiled sweetly, a smile that could or could not be deceiving. Seishirou knew better than to back out because of a small detail like a person's smile.

He had a goal.

Yes, she could give eternal life. She confirmed so herself, and all the while, the hungry feeling beneath the current of collective calm in him had grown. Closer, closer now, almost there. "Your real name." he asked her at last, "Is it 'Subaru?'"

A catching moment in which the search meant everything, might have finally stopped, the climax in which he might have finally fallen out of the shadows, out of the woman's skimpily clad virtual body and into his own body, and a beautiful body it would be, slim and pale, bloodless but bloodied, his Subaru...

"No."

The fire flickered and died. Seishirou smiled calmly. "I see. Then I have no other reason to be in this world."

How unimportant and bothersome, these small things, these bumps in the road. And yet every diversion reminded him of how sweeter the final prize must be, of the satisfaction that was to come. Just one more world, maybe, the next one, or the next.

_  
"Seishirou-san..."_

Don't call him 'san' Kamui must have said again and again. Don't call him 'san'...don't call him anything._ Forget about him. Ah, but you can never forget about me, Subaru-kun. Never._

Living a sheltered life under his brother's protective stare...no one else must have Subaru-kun's blood. How silly, the entire prospect. He would have what he wanted, take what he wanted. And now he knew what he wanted. He knew it ever since he first began to travel, searching. He knew.

Perhaps it would start with a finger on his lips...don't show your fangs yet, little one, not yet. A smile, the confusion and coupled understanding in his immortal green eyes. Shall I kiss you or kill you? Kiss you or kill you? Kiss you or-  


"This is for you!"

...she said happily, and Seishirou found a dozen battered buttercups being pressed into his hands. In this world, buttercups were the strangest color, a sort of blue-green that flashed silver when it caught the light. He looked to the young girl with unreadable eyes, and she smiled up at him honestly. _Don't you like them?_ those eyes said.

"Thank you." he plastered the fake smile on his face again. "What are these for, little girl?"

He kneeled down to her level, wondering if she knew of the great powers he possessed and weather or not she would be wise enough to fear him if she did. "Because," the girl chirped innocently, "You looked so very lonely."

He kept up the charade without so much as a single falter as the comment, patting her on the head and thanking her once more, watching her skip away thoughtfully. Lonely, she claimed. Lonely.

What a foolish thing to say. 

Lonely...

_  
"Are you?"_

He would be kneeling down beside the body of his victim - yes, he could picture it now - not a drop of blood spilled on him, though it would continue to ooze out of the dead man's throat. Two puncture wounds on his neck, evenly spaced. But Subaru never acted a killer - not at all. On the contrary, he would keep his hand gently placed over his victim's heart, almost lovingly, as if it were his own brother.

"Forgive me." he would whisper to the deceased, and then, to Seishirou once more; "Are you?" 

His voice would be pleading...like a child's. His cheeks would be a little pinker with the dead man's blood, but it would be enough to bring a faint blush to his pretty cheeks. "Are you, Seishirou-san?"

Of course he wasn't. Loneliness was a silly thing, trivial, something he would never bother himself with. But Subaru would ask, if such a thing ever crossed his mind, and he knew better than to think that Subaru, who always so gentle, wouldn't consider it at one time or another.

Never fear the enemy. Just feel sorry for him. Such a foolish way to think.

He wondered...would Subaru fear him? Would he flee, when the time came, or would he...?

It didn't matter. When the time came, Seishirou would certainly kill h  


...im, kiss him..."

The two young women giggled, watching a pair of young men walking on the street opposite him. He had landed in a curious world, and with little to no time to discover it, had set out walking when he came across the scene. The two young women were whispering those words under their breath, excited and breathless; _kiss him._

He did realize, upon further inspection, that the young men were walking with their hands linked.

A silly emotion, love. Mortal, he would say to Subaru. _Perhaps if you were mortal._ And those words would sting him, a delicious pain, the flickering of hurt across his beautiful, youthful features,

_Kiss him, kiss him_

_Kill him_

And he had his hands around the vampire's throat, at his goal at last, yes, that's how things should be. What else was there to do with his time than dream about how the moment would come, the glorious moment when he hunted down the vampire twins at last? 

Kamui, unconscious beside him, a ceremonial thing waiting to be killed, and Subaru beneath him, wincing, struggling, Seishirou's hands around his throat, kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him before...

before...

How had this whole thing started? How would this whole thing end? He had one path to walk, and it was straight, narrow, dark. Graceful, even, like the inevitable road to death. And that was what should have rightfully been waiting at the end - death. Death - to kill. To kill with a kiss.

A kiss...

_  
And lips upon lips and hands upon hands and what was this feeling? He didn't recognize it, and alarm bells were going off on his head, so he turned the tables, control, control, forcing the vampire's mouth open with his tongue and feeling his fang teeth, small and sharp and deadly, deadly if they wanted to be deadly, but gentle Subaru was never deadly, even when he was killing...  
_

So kill him.

_the path was so narrow. What was he walking toward?_

The past...or the future?

---

_This world was different from the rest, and a white light seemed to glow from every dark corner. Seishirou wasn't fond of it, nor was he planning to stay here long, but Subaru liked it, liked to call it home, to lay down in the grass and pretend he was something human enough to deserve a moment of peace, a moment without blood. A moment without death._

(kill him)

And then Subaru stood up, brushing his already perfectly straight hair down with both hands

(kiss him)

and before he knew it, there were buttercups pressed into his hands. Real buttercups - yellow buttercups, not that silly green-silver-blue like the girl had given him. They seemed to glow under the sun, a cheerful beacon for all, and for a moment he wanted to crush them under his fingers.

Yet, whether it was because of his initial surprise or for some other reason he had yet to understand, he did not.

"What are these for?" he asked. "Subaru-kun."

"Because," he said, and there was no flash of fang teeth or cat-slitted eyes, no mark of the supernatural, just green orbs watching him sweetly and soft fingers still brushing his own. "You looked so lonely."


End file.
